


Lost Dog

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [68]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Seth loses Kevin. Dean finds him.





	Lost Dog

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Cat or dog runs away and other finds it, ambrollins

“Kevin! Kevin! Come here, boy!” Seth calls desperately, jogging down the street.

He’s been looking for the better part of an hour now and he’s been up and down all the surrounding streets, trying to find his tiny puppy. He’s beginning to think someone must have stolen Kevin when he hears a familiar yipping down the street.

“Kevin! Come here, baby!” Seth kneels down and holds out his arms to his dog, smiling as Kevin runs over to him, yipping excitedly. He pets his dog, hugging him to his chest as he stands up, noticing a guy pushing himself up off the curb, smiling at them before turning away.

“Hey, did you find him?” Seth calls out, not wanting to let the dude get away without being thanked.

“Well, he found me more like.” The guys turns back around, a curl of laughter in his smile.

“Yeah, Kevin tends to do that. Thanks for watching him.” Seth smiles, tucking Kevin under his arm.

“You’re welcome. He’s cute, not as cute as his owner, but cute.” The guys smirks before turning away again.

“You think I’m cute?” Seth asks, blushing.

The guys turns around again, hands tucked into his pockets. “Yeah, you should lose Kevin more often. Let him find me sometime.”

“Maybe I can find you if you give me your number?” Seth smirks, hitching Kevin up higher on his hip. 

The guy regards him for a moment before nodding. Seth hands him his cell phone and the guy taps in his number.

“I’m Seth, by the way.” Seth says, face heating again once he realizes that he hasn’t introduced himself.

“Dean.” Dean hands him back his phone.

Kevin barks at Dean and Dean rubs his ears briefly, smiling.

“I’ll see you around.” Dean says with a smile.

Seth nods and smiles back, shifting Kevin around in his arms.

He’s looking forward to it.


End file.
